Mew 5 V England!
by TwystedCareBear
Summary: Since Ichigo went to England, it's never the same... so guess what? The rest of the Mew Mews go to England and pay her a visit! But there's a new girl and something in the closet- litterally! This is my first fanfic!
1. Mew 5 V2 ENGLAND!

Sword- WHOO! My FIRST fan-fiction! I hope you like it... BOOM BOOM! HAHAHAH!!  
  
Kish- Get on with it!  
  
Sword- Alright, alright! In this fan fiction I come in... watch out!  
  
Kish- as an actual CHARACTER? I'm scared...  
  
Sword- Don't be, no, roll it MOE! (Always wanted to say that!)  
  
By the way, all of the girls are in England visiting Masaya and Ichigo, because in the first A La Mode manga, we find out that she went there with him, I think... and all of the girls (with the exception of Pudding- I'll call her Purin, Mint= Minto, and Lettuce stays the same because I forgot her Japanese name) are thirteen!!!  
  
Purin tugs on Zakouro's hand.  
  
"Zakouro, you said you can read English, right? What does this say?" She asks in a shrill tone, pointing at her tourist guide. Going to England had gotten her more suger high and giddy than ever! (-Gasp- Is that even possible?)  
  
" 'Tourists, be sure to visit our tourist shops dotted along the streets' " Zakouro read, quite stiffly, if I say so myself.  
  
The girls reached the town house (or at least I think that's what they call them) Ichigo had given them before leaving on the plane for England. Painted red, pretty tall, the building looked like nothing they had ever seen before. Before they could knock, Ichigo burst out, pretty much the same as she had left, still her bouncy, peppy, pink self.  
  
"Guys! I missed you all so much!" Ichigo jumped up and down, eventually bounced her way down the front steps, giving them a big hug.  
  
"How long are we staying again...?" Lettuce asked, twisting her braid slightly.  
  
"Four weeks, silly!" Purin exclaimed, bouncing around Lettuce, singing a song made up of her favorite word and only that word. "NOOO DA! NO DA! NO DA NO DA NO DAAH!" Practically choking, Ichigo started to crack up.  
  
"I forgot how much you make me laugh! Not that E-E-England is b-b-boring or anything, but there's no one like Purin to m-make me l-lah-laugh! It's like I'm in Japan again! Oh! I have to tell Masaya your here! Omigosh!" A few seconds later, Masaya came out behind Ichigo.  
  
"O.K, O.K! Hey, how are you? Have a nice trip?" Masaya rubbed the back of his head, which her had bumped on a low shelf for obvious reasons- he had grown to be so tall! Compared to Masaya, even Zakouro, the tallest of them, looked like an insect! (-GASP- No, really?) Minto broke from her streak of silence.  
  
"Ichigo!" she cried (or called. Or whatever. Yea, Minto WHATEVERED), running up to Ichigo and giving her a hug... well, you have to admit, it's been about a year since she saw her... and Minto was the first Mew Mew Ichigo found... the bond goes on!  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Purin leaned across the table in the kitchen. Surprisingly, the section of the townhouse Masaya and Ichigo lived in was very large.  
  
"So, you've beat around the bush enough, Ichigo... how's it goin' with Masaya, and has K--" Purin was cut off as Minto put her hand over Purin's mouth.  
  
"Don't mention you-know-who! Ever since she almost saw him die..." Minto hissed quietly, but Purin didn't listen.  
  
"Has Kish visited you at all while you were in England?!?!" She blurted out suddenly after pretending to be quiet for a little while.  
  
"Oh... Actually, he came here once to say hello, but... we haven't heard from him at all after that..."  
  
"Um... oh... I'm sure he found an alien girlfriend!" Minto tries to cheer up Ichigo, eventually getting a laugh with 'How many girlfriends has he had by now, I wonder? Let's jump rope to find out!' (Unusually comedian-ish for Minto, don't you think?) Masaya enters upon this lurve-leh scene, and following him is a girl. (NOTE This girl is based on me in personality, but not in looks!!) Black hair with thin, blue streaks every here and there fell to her shoulders, and two black eyes stared back at the world, but to their horror, couldn't look at the freckles across her cheek bones and nose. Fearing the worst, Ichigo was first to stand up and ask him.  
  
"Who... is this?" Before Masaya could answer, the girl cut in.  
  
"I'm Sword, the daughter of the owner of a red data animal research lab, which is international, by the way. Mother wanted me to help Masaya with his research, so of course I had to rush over from our lab in Nagasaki and become Ms. Study Mate or something, and when I refused... as punishment I have to stay here longer than planned,"  
  
"Oh..." Ichigo sighed, putting a hand over her chest for a moment, then instantly lowering it so Masaya or Sword wouldn't know what she had been thinking. Minto, Lettuce, Purin, and Zakouro all looked down and pretended to be busy.  
  
"What'd you think she was here for...? Didn't I mention it yesterday?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Oops! Sorry, Ichigo! Besides..." Masaya hugged her with a smile on his face, (it was a tease hug, and the following will be in a teasing voice) "You're the only one!" he flicked the bell on Ichigo's kitty collar up and it made a jingly noise. And... like all the other time this happened, Ichigo turned as pink as her Mew Mew cotume- no, pinker than- and started to stutter.  
  
"Uh... oh... erm... well--"  
  
"You could just say 'aw!' and hug him back, you know, Momomiya!" came the voice of Sword, a little squeaky at first, but eventually she recovered, "Sir knows how to tease, doesn't he?"   
  
The day went on like that, you know, Sword pushing her lines between other's sentences. It took a while, but the group got used to Sword acting so different. One moment she was laughing around, and the next she became... dark and quiet, every word she said ticking like a time bomb, not even trying to mask them with fake innocence...  
  
Sword was just about to go to bed when a small animal made it's way out of the corners, shivering slightly. Lettuce's voice broke in.  
  
"What is that?!?!"   
  
"Mouse, of course... mew!" staring at the mouse almost hugirly, Ichigo murmured. (Lil mousie goes 'squeak!'! Kitty kitty, kitty kitty....)  
  
"Aw!" Sword squealed, "It's so cute!" and crouched down next to it.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It bit me!"  
  
Indeed it was true. Sword's finger was looking very hurt, and a trickle of blood ran to her fingertip.  
  
"Can I get you something for that! Ee, he looked like a nasty one!!" Ichigo, worried a little- if worried at all- at the site of blood, (But you were about to eat him! -Tsk Tsk-) scurried around looking for a band aid, something to clean it with, all sorts of things and FINALLY, a band aid somehow found it's way onto Sword's finger- no blood leaked through, the cut wasn't to deep. Despite all of this Sword felt like she really needed some sleep. So... tired... what happened to me? It's just a mouse bite... she thought, and walked to the spare room.  
  
In the bedroom.... })i({  
  
Sword tossed and turned, not daring to believe it. Only a few minutes ago, she had woke in cold sweat, with the feeling somebody was in the room with her...  
  
"I know!" Sword muttered. About to say 'I'll pretend to sleep and catch em in the act!', her nose surprised her. Sniff, sniff, it seemed to urge her! Sword was going mad, wasn't she? Just as she decided to listen to her nose, her ears went into super hearing mode. Something was in the wardrobe... and it was moving around as quietly as it could, whispering;  
  
"Dang it... I knew I shoulda found a better spot... but the girl, the girl... can't wake her up..."  
  
Sword made her way to the door, flung it open, and inside she found...  
  
I'm sure you know who she'll find! But I hope this wasn't to big a... cliffhanger, I believe they call it? Well... until my next chapter (which should be out very, very, soon!) Bye! })i{( Sword })i{( 


	2. 2 I found him!

Sword- BOOM BOOM! I'm back!   
  
Kish- tries to run away  
  
Sword- pulls him back You know you love me! Just admit it!!  
  
Kist- Nooo!! Never! Never in a million years!  
  
Sword- Ooh, so hurtful big puppy dog eyes...  
  
Tart- pops in Just start the fan fic!  
  
Sword- Oh right. You have to read my first fan fic because (boom boom!) it's very important... because I'm not gonna waste anymore time telling you where we are in the story wags finger Anyway...  
  
"Wha---?" the something in the wardrobe cried.  
  
"What the heck are you?!?!" Sword cried back, pointing at the something. Right now, I feel it's the right time to use the commonly used phrase 'whatever insert name here was expecting, it wasn't this!'. Whatever Sword was expecting, it wasn't this!  
  
"I am... erm... WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?!?!"  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
INTERMISSION  
  
Kish-busts in YOU STUFF ME IN A WARBROBE AND---  
  
Sword- Sh, you're ruining my intermission! Just a quick note- this is fan fiction! So don't go yelling at me if I get the personalities of a few characters wrong!  
  
Kish- tries to run away   
  
Sword- NO! WE NEED YOU! I CAN'T GO WITHOUT YOU!! GET BACK INTO THE WARDROBE!  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
"Because, you just happen to be in my room at two AM, and you just happened to wake me up with your smells and sounds because I just happen to have a very sensitive nose and pair of ears, and you just happen to be full of sounds and smells!" (Snappy snappy, Swordy Swordy!)  
  
"Well excuse me!" Kish snapped back. Sword sighed.  
  
"Anyways, who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm... Um... I'm K-Kish and I'm from... I'm an... an ali-"  
  
"WAIT! You said your name is Kish? So that's who they were talking about... Oh. Go on,"  
  
"I'm... I knew Ichigo and... the others... and I'm... an alien! Bwahaha! Am I scary?"   
  
"No. You're a freak who's obsessed with Ichigo. Not scary in the least... Look, I hate to break it to you, but I have to turn you in..."  
  
"N-"  
  
"To..."  
  
"No--"  
  
"MASAYA!" Sword called, in a threatening tone, "Masaya, Masaya, Masaya!!" Apparently she was loud enough because Masaya, Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Purin, and Zakouro, all half asleep, wandered into the doorway with sleepy yet questioning looks on their faces- and Sword could make out a hint of drool on Purin's.  
  
"What is it?!?!" most of them asked- all at overlappig times.  
  
"Break in! Break in! Break in by weird alien dude!"  
  
"Kish? I thought you... but you said... you just... wanted... what?" Ichigo stammered, in a tone both demanding and worried, and of course, confuzzled (Sword to English translation= confuzed beyond all reason, and feeling fuzzy. Not really, but confuzzled with fuzzy made sense...) was added in, if only a hint of it.  
  
"It's all a very, very long story... I left Earth, feeling as though I had fulfilled my purpose for you... and thinking that I was lucky, you didn't kill me, or let me be killed..." he shot a glance at Masaya (cough Blue kinght cough), "But... old habits die hard, and unfortunatly, it was harder than expected. Much harder. I finally decided I wanted to see you more than once, more than twice- I wanted to be here. As a friend, perhaps?" his ears sunk low at the last few words (sniffle he's so cute when he does that!). Maybe, Sword thought, this guy isn't as bad as they made him sound...  
  
"..."   
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..." Masaya was the first to break this icily loud silence.  
  
"Well... what are we going to do?"  
  
"Attic?" Suggested Ichigo, as if having an alien in the attic was no problem. (And if it was Kish I wouldn't mind either... ME-OW!)  
  
"I'LL TAKE IT!" Kish bellowed happily.  
  
Even though it sounds quite strange, Masaya, being the nice, sweet gentlemen he is (Masaya is taken, Masaya is taken, Masaya is taken...), Masaya accepted, and by the next day (after sleeping, of course!), the attic had a bed in it! Doesn't sound like much, eh? Well sorry, it's not all the time you wake up at two AM to find an alien in your wardrobe! Besides, Kish was totally capible of making his room all spiffy by himself, yes yes? Hai, hai?   
  
Ichigo sat next to Masaya on the couch in the slightly cramped sitting/living/etc. room and sighed. It was so much like the old days except-  
  
"Eek! Sorry Kish, I forgot you lived up here!" Lettuce could be heard from up the stairs, and soon she came down, hand on forehead, face slightly pink.  
  
"Did you bump into Kish again, Lettuce?" Purin bounced down the stairs in a happy frenzy.   
  
Not very shocking was the fact that she became more sugar high with every step she took, and today she was about to break her all-time-pretty-much-impossible-to-beat-record of sugar-highness. Now the author must get something out of her- wheeeeeeeeeeeee wooo! Whee WO OOH! WHOO HOO HEE NUUU!!! Boom baby, boom it babe! Boomidy boom-y boom! Boom it! BOOM BOOM! Boom boom goes the bass on the radio, boom boom! Boom boom! SHOUT IT LOUD! BOOM! C'mon, baby, let's BANG THIS PLACE TO BOOMITY BITS! Alright, I'm done. Anyways. A few patterns seemed to be noticed. Zakouro stayed to herself in her room, but suddenly- perhaps she noticed that there was no way around the fact she was stuck in a nut house- started to come out more. She laughed. Laughed, I tell you! Purin was toning it down- but of course she still stayed Purin, she could just go to bed easier. Lettuce started to take it easier, still nervous, jumpy, Lettuce, just with a little less jump. Minto- oh, how can I say this? Minto became... human...? No. I guess you can say it for sure; she lost her snotty ways. Still sarcastic. Sarcastic as possible. Ichigo took it all in... People change, she would tell herself, but... what about the fact that we're friends? What about that? Instantly, Masaya noticed that worried look on her face at all times.  
  
"What's wrong?" he would ask, but Ichigo just smiled back.  
  
"Nothing, just a little tired! "   
  
And each day Ichigo became less and less worried. And each day she reminded herself, nothing will pull, push, or tear it all away.  
  
Meanwhile, Sword spent a lot of time talking to Kish-  
  
"How'd you find this place anyways?"  
  
"I used a map..."  
  
"You mean you can read English?!?!"  
  
"No. It was a Japanese map,"  
  
"So you can read Japanese?"  
  
"Grr! I'm talking Japanese, aren't I?" (I know I'm typing this in English but... you get my drift, right?)  
  
"I guess so," Sword said, spreading out her arms, "I mean, in this world- no, maybe I should say universe- O.K, universe, we are all capable of many things! You have every right to find this place in any way you choose, even if you asked a hamster for directions!"   
  
Silence followed. And then,  
  
"Why do you talk to me so much?"  
  
"I found you in my wardrobe, didn't I? If you've touched my socks then--" Purin burst in with Lettuce behind her (wonder if a game of tag was going on?)  
  
"Sword! Do you want to go to the mall with-" Lettuce started, but Purin filled in the blanks.  
  
"Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Zakouro, and me?"   
  
Sword looked at Kish for a split second before answering.  
  
"Sure, that'd be cool." she said simply and walked out the door.  
  
"SPILL IT!" Purin demanded immeadiatly.  
  
"Spill what?" Lettuce and Sword asked, both at the same time.  
  
"What's goin' on with you? We never see you, you're always with Kish! You have to be doing something!" Purin shot back, spreading her arms out wide to make it very clear.  
  
Sword didn't answer until the reached the bottom of the stairs. Why does she have to be on me for talking to someone?  
  
"Well, we're friends. What did you think was happening? We talk- or rather, maybe we sort of argue. But the point is, I consider us friends-"  
  
"So what about us?" Purin asked, sounding somewhat hurt, "Aren't we frends... Sword?"  
  
"Well, I guess I could agree... It has been... you know. Mealtime- 'hey guys!' you eat, then go back upstairs... makes us wonder..."  
  
"Of course we're friends!" Sword exclaimed, still walking, and by now had reached the door, "I have to help Masaya with all the research he does... and... I'm sorry. I'll try to spend a little less time in the attic," just as she finished, Ichigo, Minto, and Zakouro came in.  
  
"Hey! Sword, you decided to come? We never see you anymore..." Ichigo looked at Sword as if she had vanished into thin air for years and that this was the first they had seen of her since. It had really only been three days...  
  
"Of course I wanted to come! I mean... I've been in the attic all day for two days! I'm trying to- ahem- break my addiction!"  
  
"Addiction? To Kish?!?! What's going on?" Minto asked suspiciously. Is it a crime to make friends with aliens around here? Oh... wait. He did sort of crush on Ichigo, maybe that has something to do with it.  
  
"We're friends! That's it! I talk at him in the attic... he even asked me why I talked to him so much! Guess I'd better take that hint, huh?" If you couldn't tell, she's being desperate to add laughs, but as that didn't work...  
  
"Are we going to stand around here talking or what?" Subject change! Whoo-hoo!  
  
Being at a mall was a lot more fun than Sword had expected. Back in Nagasaki, everything was 'Oh, you want something? Internetis the way to go!' and sure, it was nice, everything there, that sort of thing, but being in a store with people- and of course, getting the things you buy the moment you pay for it- was so... awesome. But this isn't about Sword- it's about all of them.  
  
Purin poked at a bracelet in one of the stores.   
  
"This isn't a normal bracelet! It's made of gel feeling stuff! Eee!"  
  
"..." Zakouro inspected it silently, then her report-  
  
"It won't give you a rash. It's all safe,"  
  
"Ooh, Zakouro, you know so much!" gushed Minto in that I-admire-you-echo-echo-echo voice.  
  
"Let's go to the food court," Ichigo suggested.  
  
"British food! Whoo!" (guess who?) Purin said excitedly.  
  
"I've never had British food..." (guess.) Lettuce murmured.  
  
"It's O.K, Lettuce, I see some of the signs... mostly pizza, burgers, Chinese food- that sort of stuff," Minto assured her, craning her neck to see all of the signs. Here they are-  
  
Brets Burgers and Fries ("Bret?")  
  
Dragon Chinese ("Cheeeeezzzy!")  
  
Rainbow of Smoothies ("Something tells me...")  
  
Frosty! (Ice Cream)  
  
P-I-Z-Z-A Yumm!! ("Oh, Grease. Goody.")  
  
Vegetarian Treat! ("Tofu, fruit salad, joyness!")  
  
Joys BakeryCakesMuffinsMuch more!  
  
There were many more, but I'm running out of ideas and space!   
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
After selections were made...  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Ichigo sipped a strawberry slurpee (Or slushee, or slush puppy, or... um... iced treat?) from Frosty! And we still have four weeks together... she thought. Suddenl, a loud screaming broke through the mall.  
  
"Don't! Noo! Help me!"  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Sword- I'm back! Heh heh heh. Did you like it? Yes... finally, a battle! Whoo!  
  
Kish- You made me sleep in the attic because--?  
  
Sword- Aw, Kish! huggles  
  
Tart- Yeah, Kish, hug your girlfriend!  
  
Sword- I'm his girlfriend! Whoo!  
  
Kish- She's my girlfriend...? Nuu!  
  
Sword- Anyway, I hope that wasn't to much of a cliffhanger thingy ma bob! WHOOT!!! 


	3. Grand Finale, final chapter! Sorry so sh...

Sword- Hi all! Miss me? -chuckle- I think this might be my last chapter for Tokyo Mew Mew... I'm starting to feel a calling for -BOOM BOOM- INU-YASHA FAN FIC! I know very little... but I'm obsessed all the same. I know just how to take advantage of how little I know...   
  
Kish- Get on with it!! I want to know what happens with Anime S- I mean I want to know what happens!  
  
Sword- All right, all right!  
  
The cries continued. "This can't be good!" Purin whispered loudly, hopping around the table. "Wait! Where's Sw... never mind..." Minto started and finished in a rush. Sword seemed to be absorbed in light... then it faded and Sword quickly dropped to the ground. Except she wasn't Sword anymore! On top of her head were two, large mouse ears, colored a pale yellow, her normally blue-streaked black hair had yellow streaks, and instead of the jeans and shirt she had worn, she wore a pale-yellow sun-dress! "BEEEEEP!!!" came a loud noise from Lettuces purse. Ichigo could recognize that anywhere. "Masha!?! How'd you end up with Masha?" she asked. Lettuce looked thoughtful. "I remember... Ryou wanted us to take him, just in case... hey! What's Masha doing?" "BEEEE!!!! BEEEP BOO BEEP BOO!!!" Masha was throwing a fit and buzzing around Lettuce's head. Ichigo read the words appearing in hologram before her face. "'new... Mew Mew.... Sword... mouse... lab mouse...'?" Ichigo recited from the hologram. "Oh! Sword must be a Mew Mew! Remember the mouse that bit her? Yes! That must've been a lab mouse that they were testing on and somehow it got here!" Meanwhile, Sword was trying to utter the words that kept popping up in her mind the right way. "S-Sun's Dagger!" she cried out, finally. A small, sharp dagger, set aglow, appeared in her hands. It seemed to tell her where to go- To the worm, to the worm!- it called to her, directing itself to the worms center- it's heart, if worms have one. Squash! The dagger had gone straight into the worm- head on. But this wasn't enough- Sword was new to this... She started to panic slightly. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" "MINT ECHO!" "PUDDING RING INFERNO!" "LETTUCE TANNITS!" "RIBBON ZAKOUROS PURE!" A chorus of voices echoed through the now empty mall. Sword had to duck so she wouldn't get hit... "Are you all right?" Purin's voice sounded behind her. "Yea... just... ACKA!" Sword screamed. The worm was oozing out wormish blood stuff as it shrunk, dead. "Oh. That. Don't worry... It turns out some kid mutated a worm with candle wax..." Minto explained in a disgusted tone. "Kids..." "Wait! I get the Mew Mew thing, it all came to me back there, but how do I get back to my normal self?!?!" "Oh. Just think about transforming back to your normal self..." Purin instructed in a no-big-deal voice. Sword did so. The group almost immediately went home, this battle scene was to gross to stick around and investigate- not that they needed to. Masaya was sitting on the stairs, looking a little worried. "Kish left, didn't he?" Ichigo asked matter-of-factly. "Yeah, he did," Masaya answered. "How'd you know?" "He always does this..." A few weeks later... The 6 girls and one boy were living in peace now. They didn't know that soon, the Saint Rose Crusaders would try to take over... but now they just wanted to live normal. An actual normal life. One battle had been more than enough for Sword, and it didn't look as if she wanted to go into one again. As for Kish...? He popped in once or twice to talk to Sword... and it looked as if 'something' was growing... slowly budding -giggle-. As the four weeks came to a close, each girl stood outside. Sword, despite how scary the last battle she had seen, decided to go back to Tokyo and become and official Mew Mew... "See ya Ichigo!" "I'll miss you!" "We'll write to you!" Many, many good-byes still hung in the air as they left... echoing down the street. "Parting is such sweet sorrow..." Masaya said as he laid a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "We'll see them again. Don't worry," "I won't! Don't worry about me!!" Ichigo replied, blushing furiously. HAHA! THE END! Was this to short a series? Aww... sorry. My Inu-Yasha calling was a bit to strong... Sorry. But they WILL live on! Whoo! Bye! C'mon Kish! 


End file.
